Katie Ryan goes missing
by BuBBles45
Summary: a 15 year old girl goes down to a friend house to surprise her on her birthday but everything goes wrong     plese read and review i would love to see what people think :
1. Chapter 1

One day a 15-year-old girl called Katie woke up and said to herself "im going to go for a walk down to my friends house" which was only 3 minutes down the street. Therefore, she set off on her walk. It was 7:00 am in the morning so not many people were up. Suddenly something really fast bushed past me and nock me off my feet and I quickly got up and look around but no one was there "who's there" I cried as someone spinned me around to face them. It was a girl with blond hair and was tall.

"Your worst enemy" she said about to run at me "what do you want "I screamed

"You and your family" she said as she was about to bite me when a black car come down the road and the blond girl said "oh crap it's Charlise Cullen". Out of the blur, I had a sharp pain in my right arm, I looked at it, my bone was sticking out, and she then said "bye bye family of yours "with a smirk on her face. She started running toward the car and jump over it start to my house and before I now it, it was on fire and I fainted

Cause I was loosing so much blood.

when I had woken I was in the hospital with a cast on and suddenly a nurse come in and said "how are you feeling'" im feeling scared and sore" I said shocked to where I am, the nurse continued the question " what is your name darling "" my name is Katie Ryan"

"okay now how old are you" oh I was excited to answer this question " im 16 in 3 days " I answered with a big grin on my face "okay dokey thanks for answering my question now do you any question for me?" "Yes I do who got me here?" "I did "it was a new voice "im Dr Cullen and im here to say you can go home but before you do answer what can you tell me about what happened to you"

"yea sure I got up and went for a walk to my friends house to surprise her cause it was her birthday when something past me really really fast but no-one was there and I said "who's there" and I turned around to find a tall blonde girl standing there. She said "your worst enemy" I said with expression then Dr Cullen said "Jane" with anger in his face but tried not to show it and I continued my story " and she pushed me to the ground and was about to bite me but a black car come. Somehow she broke my arm and said "bye bye family "and she headed towards my house that had all my loved ones it and then I saw it go up in flames and then I woke up in here.

So if I could go home I would if I had one" "that's okay you can stay with my family until you have one"Dr Cullen said with a smile ….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: living with the Cullen's

Before I got out of the bed, I looked at the clock and it was 11:26 pm. I started to get out of the hospital bed when I was assisted out. I followed Dr Cullen to his car, he opens the door for me, and I got in. We drove for a couple of minutes at hi-speed down the street to a massive house on the right. The car came to a stop, I got out and followed Charlise inside, and a little like pixie girl with black hair came up to me very excited and said "Heey I'm Alice and this is Edward, Rosalie, Emse, Jasper, Emmett oh here is Bella" she told me as Bella walked through the doors behind us.

She went straight up to Edwards's side and she said something to him but I couldn't quite hear it while this was going on I kept getting hugs and "im sorrys" from all the girls then I was pulled out of that room and into another where there was a bed and all.

Rosalie spoke first "because your staying with us for a while you can stay in this room and to make you happy we are going to take you shopping, Ice skating and all that and more fun stuff. But before we do anything we have to tell you a secret about this family Alice you tell her" the conversation was taken on by Alice

"And the secret is " I asked curios and she began to speak " you cant tell anyone or this will end badly okay. Okay well we are Vampires "WHAT! GET AWAY FROM ME which one of you are trying to kill me" I screamed being scared and shocked " no no you have this all wrong that was Jane who tried to kill you I saw her I my thoughts. I sent Charlise to go save you" Alice had said "well she killed my loved ones and im going to get my revenge on her "as I yelled I had been pushed to the ground by Alice "your birthday is soon I can feel it WHEN IS IT?" "Don't tell her she will go mental," Rosalie had said shocked "what's the date" I asked calmly "24 -7 -11 why" Emse said wondering "CRAP I was in the hospital for 2 days. Because my birthday is TOMORROW," I said angrily

"OMG are you excited," said Alice excited

"Not really because I don't have a family to share it with," I said sadly

"Yeah you do you have us girls and the guys down stairs "Esme said reminding me

"So how old r u going to be turning" it was a new voice and I turned around to see who is was and it was Bella

"Im going to be turning 16" I said

"So it's your first sweet 16," Bella said 

"What do you mean first 16?" I asked confused

"Argh sorry I keep thinking your a vampire u do know right" she said worried

"Yea I do know this family secret and I won't tell a soul," I answered quickly

I was about to fall asleep when Emse said, "Okay now let get you some food and then you can have a sleep cause you seem tired" I walked back down stairs and had some food and went back up stairs to where the girls were still " good night don't let the vampires bite" said Alice jumping off walls. "Hahahha don't scare her now leave, good night lovely said Rosalie

Rosalie had turned out the and it was really dark. I started to work out all the things in the room and I saw something come closer to me. I turned on the light and it was Edward I asked him "where r u in here?" he answered with an answer like "eh ah um ewe eheh um? I want to saw eh happy birthday" " um okay but I wa" I was cut of by Alice bursting into the room "JANE get out" said suddenly I screamed and thought the lamp at her but it was still connected to the wall " ill get you sometime Katie " she said jumping out the window. I was so angry that I started to cry and Alice came to my side

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Well I sort of have a evil vampire after me now and Im scared and it's my birthday tomorrow "

"Don't you mean today?" she said

"WHAT!" yea its today the time is 12:01" Alice said

"Okay okay that's to early for me so im going to go back to sleep and how bout you do the same" I said shocked "okay but darling we don't sleep"

Soon I was asleep again and gee, it went fast because soon it was morning…


End file.
